


dusk till dawn

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iron Dad, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mentioned Ben Parker, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Whump, i love iron dad so much, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: "What happened?" Tony asked gently, continuing to wipe tears away."One year ago today," Peter said, voice hitched with sobs. "My uncle was killed in front of me."ORIt's a horrible day for Peter, but lucky for him, he has Tony Stark, who will be there with him from dusk till dawn if it came to that, who would hold him while he cried no matter what.





	dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> _I'll hold you when things go wrong, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Tony knew from the moment Peter walked into the lab that he wasn't okay.

He wasn't giving off that energetic, excited vibes that he always had. He wasn't smiling. His shoulders were hunched over and he looked like he wanted to curl in on himself.

"Pete?" Tony said gently, standing up from the work bench and putting down the screw in his hand. "You good?"

Peter looked up from where his eyes were trained on the floor and Tony almost did a double take. His eyes were bright red and there looked to be tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. He looked like he had cried for hours. 

Shaking his head at the question, Peter bit his lip and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

Tony closed the distance and put both hands on Peter's shoulders. "What's going on? What happened?"  _Who do I need to fight?_

"I- I- I just . . ." Peter attempted to say, unable to finish the sentence.

"Come here," Tony said in a soft whisper and wrapped Peter in a hug, the teenager immediately melting into the embrace and hugging him back tightly. Tony focused on holding Peter tightly in his arms. 

Peter sniveled and Tony's heart broke. "What's going on?" he asked gently.

Shaking his head, Peter gripped the back of his shirt tighter and his breathing was coming out in short puffs. He was obviously trying hard not to cry. 

"It's alright," Tony said quickly. "You don't have to tell me."

Peter nodded and sank even further into the hug and Tony tightened his grip, hugging him as much as possible. 

"I'm just having a shitty day," Peter whispered in a strained voice.

"Okay," Tony said softly. "That's fine. That's completely fine." Peter's breathing hitched up and he swallowed roughly, trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Peter," Tony whispered. "It's just me here. It's okay to cry."

And with that, the floodgates broke and heartbreaking sobs came from Peter and he buried his face further into Tony's shoulder. 

As much as he wanted to know what happened, Tony was fine letting Peter cry in his arms, letting his emotions out.

After a long period of time, Peter slowly pulled away and looked down, embarrassed. Tony tipped his chin up and used his other hand to brush away the tears on his face, which only seemed to make Peter cry harder.

"What happened?" Tony asked gently, continuing to wipe tears away.

"One year ago today," Peter said, voice hitched with sobs. "My uncle was killed in front of me."

_Oh god._

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Tony said. 

Peter broke down in another wave of tears and Tony reached out to hug him again. The amount of affection he poured into that hug was unbelievably high, and Tony never would've thought he'd be capable of it. Peter continued to cry hard in Tony's arms while he held him tight. If Tony's heart wasn't already shattered, it was now. Shattered for the kid crying into him, the kid who had lost so much in his life, watched his uncle bleed out in front of him.

Tony ran his hand through Peter's unkempt hair, which seemed to slow the tear flow a little bit. 

When Peter released, his eyes immediately fell to the large wet patch on Tony's t-shirt. "I'm sorry about your shirt," Peter croaked. 

Tony glanced down at it for a second. "I don't care about the dumb shirt, Peter." He reached out a thumb a couple tears off Peter's face. "I'm worried about you, bud."

Peter sniveled and blinked the remaining tears out of his eyes which Tony brushed away. "It's just a really bad day." He looked down. "Thanks for hugging me."

"Of course," Tony said softly. "Any time."

"I'm sorry I cried all over you," Peter said quietly, embarrassment flushing up in his cheeks. 

"It's alright, Peter," Tony reassured. "It's alright." He paused for a beat. "You wanna come sit down?"

"I should probably go," Peter said softly. "I don't want to bother you anymore."

"You're not bothering me, quite the opposite actually." Peter just bit his quivering lip and looked down. "Here, you can go to the bathroom and clean up a little, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Alright."

Tony watched his make his way to the bathroom and went to go sit down on the couch.

He waited around for a few minutes on the couch before Peter made a reappearance, looking significantly better. He didn't say anything and just sat down next to Tony and his face fell onto his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and they sat there for a while. Tony occasionally felt a tear slide down his shirt but that was about it.

"Why do all these bad things keep happening?" Peter whispered.

 _Good god, this kid._ "I don't know," Tony said honestly. "I wish I could tell you." Peter nodded and buried his face further into Tony's shoulder. "But you're so strong, Peter. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I know Captain America for god's sake."

"Doesn't really feel like that right now," Peter sobbed in a very strained voice. 

"I know," Tony whispered, rubbing his arm. Crying always made Tony feel weak. Good thing he barely ever cried. And even though he knew it certainly wasn't weak, he still hated it immensely.

Peter choked on a sob and fell even further into the embrace. 

Tony looked down at the kid curled into his side and felt a huge surge of parental warmth come over him. 

"It's going to be okay," Tony murmured.

Peter nodded. "Okay." 

And it would be.

Tony would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I friggin love Iron Dad.
> 
> So fun fact about me, I have this little document on my computer where I write fics about actors, specifically Marvel actors. And they're me venting and I'm never ever gonna release them, because they're bad lmao. I have a couple venting fics actually.
> 
> Lol hope you all enjoyed. Let me know how this was <3


End file.
